


Always run to you

by haoshoumon



Series: Rainbow 🌈 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And Jeonghan is whipped too, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, jeonghoon, jihoon is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon
Summary: Because Lee Jihoon just needed someone to listen to Bon Jovi with him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Rainbow 🌈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Always run to you

**Author's Note:**

> Am I living or just translating every fanfic I ever wrote in this life?  
> The original one, in Portuguese, is posted here too and on Spirit Fanfics  
> Have fun, ig, this is one of my favorite fanfics wrote by myself.
> 
> This is the first one of my rainbow series, where each fanfiction will be a different Jihoon's first kiss and this is one is orange.

I.

Yoon Jeonghan was a scandal. 

Wherever that long-haired boy went, it could be sure that an avalanche of rumors and murmurs would follow him closely. He was almost a celebrity in that school and that was due to only one thing: although the boy was an open book, he was impossible to be read. They knew everything about Yoon Jeonghan but, at the same time, they knew nothing.

And that's exactly what made Lee Jihoon instantly interested in him.

Maybe it was because Jihoon was extremely curious, or perhaps it was just because Jeonghan was handsome. Jihoon didn't care at all, as long as he never got caught trying to get in the wrong place.

That particular day, Jeonghan was different. The strands, usually brown, were tied in a blonde braid, and Jeonghan kept a funny look on his face as he watched the baseball players run and throw the ball around the field. Jihoon barely noticed when his gaze got lost on the boy. Technically, Jihoon was supposed to be playing with them, but he had taken a few days off to get some Autumn Prom's details right.

He found all that crap was too outdated, but what could he do? He just followed the principal's orders and wondered what that old man was going to do after the following year when Jihoon graduated. He really doubted that any other student would be so helpful as to sacrifice some training or whatever to make the guy happy. Maybe it's because Jihoon was his son that his destiny was always to do things he didn't want to do, but it was better than be an active member of the Student Union and help those damn students he hated so much.

Jihoon only didn't complain too much because he liked to organize things, even if he wasn't going to show up for the party afterward. He always made sure everything was perfect and then went to sleep, which was his favorite thing in the world.

But, at that moment, he was angry because sleeping was the only thing he wasn't doing right and there were two reasons: the damn prom ruining his schedules and his father inventing even more stuff for him to do. Honestly, what was that Union good for? He was sure that they were doing everything wrong.

Besides all that crap, the finals of the interscholastic championship were scheduled for a month from now. If Jihoon didn't get back to training soon, he'd end up being left out of the team and wouldn't be called next year. Ah, Lee Jihoon would be pretty stressed out if that happened.

“What do you want now?” he asked, sulking, joining the board unceremoniously.

“Rudeboy” his father rolled his eyes “we've talked about your manners”.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. What do I have to do now?”

"I need the budget you said you'd give me yesterday. And need you to find out why some of your classmates aren't doing homework".

"I didn't give it yesterday because I was busy with these homeworks" Jihoon mumbled, going through his briefcase until he found the right sheet "and you need to be more specific, hardly anyone does any homework, you know".

"You should have warned me, then" Mr. Lee frowned before handing over a list of names to Jihoon “You can go back to your training after you do that.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“I'm sure, boy, now stop asking about it before I change my mind.”

“Hm... Thanks, I guess,” he answered quickly and left at the exact moment the signal to start the afternoon class rang.

Jihoon had to run a little bit so he wouldn't be so late. The teachers knew that he was only late when he was on the board, so they didn't give him any warnings, but he didn't like to be treated differently. He could almost hear people's thoughts, thinking that he was too privileged to be the principal's son when, in fact, he only had a headache because of it.

After he settled in his place - next to the teacher's table and next to the wall - he unfolded the sheet of paper with the names and almost laughed in repulsion as he read it.

He hated Kwon Soonyoung, ignored Wen Junhui, and had no idea who Jeon Wonwoo should be.

Why did his father like to subject him to things like that so much? For God's sake!

Jihoon could barely concentrate in class while trying to figure out exactly how he could talk to them. His father should have some decency and send them for the board at one time instead of torturing his son.

The sooner he finished that, the sooner he could get back to his regular life, he concluded.

Jihoon had this in mind when he approached Soonyoung at lunchtime, ignoring the looks he attracted from his friends.

"Hm, hi," Jihoon said loud and clear "I need to talk to you. And Junhui. And Wonwoo. If I know where they are, I can speak at once and be at peace."

"Okay" Soonyoung stared at him with a little disdain before signaling that the boy should follow him while he sewed between the tables.

The two stopped next to a relatively empty table, and Jihoon's eyes were drawn to one person in particular.

There was Yoon Jeonghan with his beautiful braid, laughing loudly at something one of those boys had said and acting like he didn't have half of the eyes on him.

"He wants to talk to us, nation's couple." Soonyoung rolled his eyes "Is it okay if Jeonghan hears?"

"I think so" Jihoon forced himself to stop staring at him and looked at Wonwoo discreetly. Now he understood why he didn't know who he was. He barely went to class, and, when he did, he would sit in the background and be in deep silence all the time. "My father... I mean, the principal, asked me to find out why you guys aren't handing over homework and things like that. I honestly don't give a damn about it and I'm not interested in your lives, so you should be ashamed of yourselves and do your things."

They stared at him in disbelief for a few moments until Junhui started laughing.

"Are you serious that your old man is forcing you to do this? I'm sorry."

"Okay, okay, just say something I can tell him."

"You want us to be honest, right?" Wonwoo asked, and Jihoon was scared for two reasons: he didn't know Wonwoo could speak, and he never imagined that his voice could be so deep. "The truth is that Soonyoung is a junkie and doesn't give a shit about homework, and Junhui and I are kinda busy... doing things you shouldn't know what it is because you're still a kid."

"I'm the same age as you" Jihoon stared with skepticism and ignored what that insinuation probably meant. "Anyway, should I tell this to my father?"

"Go ahead" Junhui shrugged, and Jihoon saw, with the corner of his eyes, Jeonghan's shoulders swaying softly as he laughed.

"Y'all are horrible people, do you know that?" Jeonghan commented.

"Of course, we learned everything from you." Soonyoung shrugged.

Jihoon interpreted that as his cue to get out of there as soon as possible and make sure he ate some food before he returned to the board. He still had that damn Prom to take care of, after all. 

He was still chewing when he entered the room and waited until his father finished some phone call before talking.

"Look, about the students you asked me... Pure vagrancy and no, I can't do anything about it. I have to finish organizing your damn prom, take care of my grades and train for the finals. All these employees who work here must be good for something".

"But I wasn't even going to ask you for anything." the old man laughed.

"Uhum, I know. Now I'm going because I need to get organized  _ again _ ."

The older Lee didn't try to stop it when Jihoon left again, and the boy was grateful for that. He just wanted to be a normal teenager, but the way things were going, he'd never get the chance.

II.

Jihoon liked to cross the Golden Gate Bridge every evening while he went home.

He didn't like to stay with his father that much, but he liked to get a ride every day, so he made himself behave and not make any clever remarks that could force him to cross that huge distance to his home by bus or anything else. He was more likely to be forced to walk since his parents didn't usually give him any money.

He liked to tune in to the old radio station and listen to the latest hits from Bon Jovi, his favorite band, and pretend he had no worries in the world.

Jihoon loved his parents, although  they didn't get along that well . His dad was that annoying man who made him do boring things and his mom... Well, she was that kind of person who cared more about appearances than anything else. As long as Jihoon was obedient and didn't embarrass her, everything would be fine.

So it wasn't a surprise that Jihoon would arrive from school and go straight to his room without saying anything, just as it came as no surprise that he was terrified of... living.

Maybe, Jihoon's biggest secret was that he loved going to the movie theaters alone to see romance films and all the things he knew he would never experience. He couldn't even make friends, who'd say he had an overwhelming teenage passion, right?

He felt even worse when he had to organize that stupid prom for stupid couples have fun. Shit, he just wanted to be able to enjoy all those hours making up for lost sleep, instead.

Sometimes Jihoon wondered if his father wouldn't know about his little secret and did it just to torture him even more. Not that he had such a bad image of his father, but it was a realistic possibility if he were to analyze it.

He got tired of thinking about useless things after a while and concentrated on doing his homework before going to take a long bath and then sleep.

That damn prom could wait.

★★★

That day, Yoon Jeonghan became a topic in the halls for sitting down to have lunch with the Principal's son.

Jihoon's eyes doubled in size when the boy smiled lightly at him and just sat down, not even asking if the seat was  free .

Well, it was obvious it was, since Jihoon used to eat alone, but still…

"Why are you so quiet, Jihoon?" Jeonghan questioned with a playful little smile.

"If I don't have anything to say, I don't have any reason to talk, I guess." He replied and refocused on his food.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But what about your friends?"

There was something about Jeonghan's simple presence that made him deeply disconcerted and having him so close was making him even more curious. Meanwhile, Jihoon didn't really know what to do.

They would certainly talk about him if Jeonghan was around, and his mother would not want them to talk about him, but... Since when did Jihoon care about that?

"I thought it was obvious I didn't have one. And don't look at me like that, I like it that way."

"Really?! I think I'm a bit jealous of you" Jeonghan laughed "I can't  go without  talking for too long, so I need at least five friends to take turns while I talk non-stop. In fact, can I be your friend?"

Jihoon choked.

In all his sixteen years of life, no one has ever wanted to be his friend. 

"Uhm... What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I guess" Jeonghan bowed an eyebrow. "Unless being your friend counts as wanting something."

"Are you sure? If you want to, just talk. You don't have to force yourself to talk to me or anything and..."

"Now I understand why you never say anything. You only talk shit when you try, oh my god." Jeonghan seemed to be controlling himself so he wouldn't slap Jihoon's face. "Right, we're friends now. You can start by telling me the things you like and the things you don't like."

"Hm... Okay? I don't like to get attention to myself or vegetables. And I don't like physical contact... And I definitely don't like your friends."

"Okay, and what do you like?"

"Bon Jovi. And baseball."

"That's it?"

"Uhum."

"Cool, I like Bon Jovi too. But I don't know shit about baseball." Jeonghan smiled and Jihoon understood, at least in part, why they were so fascinated by him.

"Mm... And what should I answer?"

"Do you play for the team?"

"I do."

"So now you invite me to watch your training".

"Ah... Okay. You wanna go watch my training?"

"Sure, Jihoonie, we can talk about it later on".

To his own surprise, Jihoon laughed. He was really confused about everything Jeonghan was doing and... What was that  _ Jihoonie _ thing?

He then decided to verbalize his question and received only a tiny smile in return. Apparently, Jeonghan didn't like to clear up his doubts.

For the first time in a long time, the lunchtime flew by and Jihoon got startled when the signal rang. Fuck, he shouldn't have been so distracted.

"Hey, Jihoon!" Jeonghan called when he saw him get up in a hurry.

"Hm?"

"We... See you later?"

"I don't know? My classes finish early today, but I always wait for my dad to leave."

"So wait for me near the library" Jeonghan gave him an easy smile before he also got up and went to take care of his own life.

Jihoon stood in the middle of the lunchroom, shortly disoriented. Yoon Jeonghan really didn't seem to want any favors and that was confusing him a lot. He had no reason to approach a stranger if there wasn't a very specific reason, right?

Thoughts like that distracted him for the rest of the afternoon, and he was already anticipating the tragedy that would happen to his grades if he continued like this. 

Maybe he should just stop corroding himself inside with so many doubts and simply accept Jeonghan's friendship. That would help him to deal with his curiosity about the boy, too.

As long as he didn't have to interact with those other boys, it would be all right.

★★★

While Jeonghan wasn't coming, Jihoon was drawing graphics, perched on a short wall.

Not that he liked it, but the faster he finished his homework, the faster he would sleep when he got home.

Even if he was freed early, he hated Thursdays. He hated that expectation that everyone around him created, almost as if Friday were magically going to solve all the problems in their lives. 

To be honest, Jihoon hated any kind of expectation. Maybe it was because his own expectations would never match reality.

"Good afternoon." Jeonghan's voice dragged lazily towards him.

"Hello," he replied without raising his eyes.

"Wow, you're always doing something."

"Well, I need to graduate." Jihoon allowed himself to laugh a little. "Why did you want to meet me again?"

"No reason. Friends usually spend time together and stuff."

"Oh. Does that mean I can ask you questions?"

"You already ask a lot of them, but I think you can ask a few more." Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders and sat facing Jihoon.

"Alright. Why did you want to be my friend?"

"I don't know, you seemed cute while talking to Soonyoung, Jun, and Wonwoo."

"I'm not cute!"

"Oh, it's not nice to lie to yourself, you know?"

"I don't think I want to be your friend anymore."

"Yes, you want. In fact, we can go for ice cream on Saturday."

"Can we? I need to get permission from my parents and..."

"Okay, you ask today and answer me tomorrow. I hope the weather doesn't get colder."

Jihoon nodded lightly and faced Jeonghan, kinda not knowing what to say next. He wanted to know a lot of things, but he didn't know how to put it into words, besides not wanting to be invasive.

Jihoon's face blushed when he realized he was being watched back and he averted his eyes to the trees. The shade of the leaves was already slowly changing, warning him that he would have to start the physical part of the organization of the Prom and tidying up that damn gym.

Jihoon always had the help of the staff and the Union - finally, those damned useless people would do something! - But at that moment, he realized that he might want to talk while he worked.

"Will you be busy after school next week?" Jihoon found himself wondering before he could even mature the idea in his mind.

"Probably not, why?"

"Hm... Do you want to help me with the prom arrangements? I know it's boring and stuff, but I just thought..."

"I do," Jeonghan cut "and I never got the chance to praise the great job you always do, since you never show up for the party afterward. Are you coming this year?"

"Hm... Thank you. And no, I don't have much interest in participating in these things."

"Oh, but it's so unfair that you take care of everything and don't even go having fun afterward!"

"And what kind of fun could I have in there?" A little smile popped into Jihoon's face "it's true, dances and festivities aren't for me."

"Would you go if I was your partner?"

"We are two men, Jeonghan." Jihoon faced him, skeptic.

"And since when this matters? If it's in the rules, you can change them. It's your prom, anyway."

"And you wouldn't mind being seen with the principal's son and attract looks?"

"I attract that kind of thing with or without company. Just answer me right away, Jihoon."

"All right... I think I would, yes, but it depends a lot on how my mood is going to be in the day."

"I'll take that as a yes. Book a dance for me, okay?'

"But I..."

"We can dance to something you like. It might even be Bon Jovi".

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No."

"Then it's okay, Jeonghan. I'll dance with you."

III.

Jihoon didn't expect them to get close that fast.

It all started that Saturday when they went out for ice cream. Jihoon didn't expect his parents to let him go out and even give him money, but they seemed kind of excited to find out that they weren't the parents of a completely lonely freak.

After that day, Jeonghan showed up at all of Jihoon's training sessions and cheered him on. It ended up leaving him kind of out of focus, actually.

Oh, and there were the whispers. Obviously, everyone wanted to know why that sudden approach was happening, but Jeonghan pretended it wasn't even with him and Jihoon liked it that way.

"I did something really cool yesterday!" Jeonghan came in with that typical smile when he was up to something. 

It was a Friday after classes, and only those who would help tidy up the gym were still in that hell of a school. Jihoon didn't expect Jeonghan to actually show up, but he smiled wide when he saw him approaching all stale and looking very excited.

Jihoon leaned against the table full of colored paper decorations and stared at him briefly.

"Oh, yeah? What did you do?"

"A tattoo." He whispered and raised the bar of his blouse a little bit, just enough for Jihoon to see a black line. 

"But Jeonghan... Aren't you a minor?"

"Yes."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"No," he opened a mischievous smile "this will be our secret."

"But..."

"Shh... I'll show you the full tattoo later on."

"But how did you get that?" Jihoon continued as if he'd never been interrupted.

"I have my contacts." he shrugged; "I think a tattoo would look good in you, too."

"NO!" Jihoon's voice rose and caught the attention of those around him. So he forced himself to try to keep a steady tone. "I can't and don't want a tattoo."

"Such a pity." Jeonghan shrugged and sat down on a chair, starting to cut out drawings of pumpkins. "Is the prom going to be on Halloween?"

"Yes, the dates coincided this year, and I decided to unite the useful and the pleasant and blah, blah, blah."

"Great, I won't have to convince you to go elsewhere on the 31st." Jeonghan winked an eye. "When is your game?"

"In two weeks. I think from Monday on I'll have to leave it here halfway and schedule some extra practice. I'm not feeling confident enough."

"But you're great, Jihoonie!" Jeonghan stared at him, shocked. "If you want to, I can go ahead and do something here for you. So it won't get overloaded for you and shit."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Sure, we're friends," he shrugged.

And then Lee Jihoon created a new rumor accidentally by throwing himself into Jeonghan's arms, smiling wide.

★★★

Jihoon was a real nervous wreck as he hit that ridiculous ball.

It seemed like nothing was going to work for him, and frankly, he would explode if someone asked him about the English test again. By that time, they should have realized that the teacher wasn't him.

So he was putting all the hatred into the moves he made with his bat and, surprisingly, he was getting praised for his performance.

Maybe he worked better with the force of anger.

On top of all that, he still had those damn stares. He didn't know when they had started, but when he realized it, he looked as famous as Jeonghan. Jihoon noticed that such looks and murmurs seemed to grow even more when they were together, but in those cases, he didn't care. Jeonghan's carefree aura was enough to make him forget everything.

Maybe the fact that he could never stop thinking about Yoon Jeonghan was what was making him stressed the most, in the end. He didn't even know why, but whenever Jihoon spent more than five seconds doing nothing, he started thinking about how he liked the smile Jeonghan gave when he realized Jihoon was looking at him or about how soft his hair looked. Things were a little worse since Jeonghan had gotten that damn tattoo and forgot to show it.

Honestly, Jihoon wouldn't be surprised at all if he ended up dreaming about it, but it always made him think about things he shouldn't have.

Friends shouldn't imagine each other naked, right? Oh, shit.

That was too much, Jihoon just kept asking himself useless and pointless questions.

He hit the ball one more time, and it described a perfect bow in the air. Maybe he could win the official game if he continued stressed with whispers and the suddenly so interesting Yoon Jeonghan's body.

IV.

"Are you and Jihoon together?" Kwon Soonyoung arrived, already garnishing Jeonghan.

"Is this your new soap opera?" Jeonghan bowed his eyebrows. 

He found it very interesting the ability of that place to create stories about you. The most interesting thing he'd heard, of course, was that you were involved in drug trafficking. Where'd you get that from? Jeonghan wanted to know, too.

"That's what the walls say," Soonyoung smiled and sat in front of his friend "but that's what it looks like to me, too."

"We're not together" Jeonghan answered calmly while sipping his strawberry vitamin "We just like to spend some quality time with each other."

"You spend all your time chasing him." Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "I'm still indignant that you've canceled it with your own friends to clean up the gym. Seriously, you've been better than that."

"Jihoon is also my friend and he needed help. Plus, tidying up the gym is more interesting than watching Wonwoo's sexual advances with Jun."

"Seriously, you don't have any interest in him at all?" Soonyoung's voice had acquired a slightly malicious tone.

"Who knows?" the blond shrugged, "it's nobody's business anyway."

"Come on, I'm your friend!" Soonyoung began to get angry. He always told Jeonghan everything, it was being completely unfair.

"What?" Jeonghan laughed. "He doesn't like you, you know. None of you, really."

"And you dare to date someone who hates your friends?"

"Last time I checked, I was pretty single," he shrugged "and stop acting like that, I know you hate him back."

"Whatever. I just want you to tell me the truth."

"All right. Jihoon looks like a nice guy, and he always looks cute and busy. And I thought he was even cuter that day he came to talk to you about homeworks, so I decided I'd get closer."

"That's it?"

"Sure, Soonyoung. You'd be the first to know if there was anything, okay?"

"Okay. And don't you dare trade me in for him this Saturday, or you don't have to look me in the face anymore."

"Right." Jeonghan laughed, "I won't."

Jihoon was sitting on the other side of the lunchroom. He was even going to sit with Jeonghan but saw Kwon Soonyoung going there and gave up at the same moment.

He didn't know if he could handle both of them at the same time for two reasons: the first one was obvious, he couldn't stand Soonyoung. The second one, however, was already a little more complicated.

Jihoon was absolutely sure he shouldn't think so much about Jeonghan, and that was driving him crazy. 

As if that weren't enough, he had only three days until the game and an impossible burden of tests and work that needed to be reconciled with his other duties. Jihoon wouldn't care too much if a meteor fell straight into his head and sent him to the hospital, ridding him of all that.

However, he knew he couldn't avoid Jeonghan forever, mainly because he needed a favor. Since everything bad could get worse, his parents would attend a convention and not go to the game. Consequently, they wouldn't be home and Jihoon was, in their words, too innocent to be trusted alone.

In short, he would need somewhere to sleep, and unless he wanted to go to his grandmother's house, which was about five hours from school by car, he would have to ask Jeonghan for shelter.

That was stressing him out. He was old enough to be employed by his father, but wasn't it more if he spent a few days alone? Frankly...

Also, he was regretting he wasn't wearing a thicker coat. Maybe he should stop leaving his house in a hurry and get dressed better, but it was too late to think about it.

The day passed excruciatingly slowly, and a sigh of relief leaked from Jihoon's lips when the clock finally struck at 5 p.m.

Prom things were kinda ahead of schedule, so he could leave at the regular time and rest a bit. 

Meanwhile, Jeonghan was waiting for him outside the room with a minimal smile and his hands casually stuffed into his pockets.

"Hi, Jihoonie. Got time for a cup of coffee?"

"Of course." Jihoon found himself answering, even if all he wanted at that moment was to throw himself in his soft bed and sleep until the end of the month.

"How are you?" Jeonghan asked when you were far enough away. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Ah... Just tired, but soon I'll get rid of everything and be in peace. And you?"

"Ah... I'm always fine." Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders and drove Jihoon to a coffee shop that he liked to go on the coldest days. 

The two of them sat at the last table, half-hidden from everything and everyone. The warm air added to the cozy atmosphere of the place made Jihoon feel even more sleepy, and he nested against the wall, leaving his eyes closed.

"You look like a child." Jeonghan laughed softly. "What will you have?"

"The same as you." Jihoon yawned. "Hey, Jeonghannie, can I sleep in your house tomorrow, after tomorrow, and the next day too?"

"Sure," Jeonghan answered without even blinking. "It'll be nice to have you there."

"Thanks, you saved my life." Jihoon gave him a small smile.

"Hm... Would it be rude to ask what happened?" Jeonghan questioned after making their orders.

"My parents are going on a trip, and they don't think I can survive alone." He rolled his eyes. "And I swear I'll stab you if you laugh at me.

"I'm quiet." Jeonghan repressed a little smile and caught himself wondering what Jihoon would look like in his sleep. 

Would he still make that cute little pout, or would he snore loud? Jeonghan would laugh forever if he did.

"I'm pretty sure the order they're calling now is ours," Jihoon grumbled and laid his forehead on the table.

"You look exhausted," Jeonghan said on his return. He pushed the bigger mug at Jihoon and then sat down next to him. "I want you to go straight to bed after you get home, okay?"

"Okay." Jihoon rubbed his face and took the hot chocolate to his mouth. "I think I'll be less horrible when the tests are over, but I can't guarantee anything."

"You never look horrible," Jeonghan said quietly and started drinking too. Soonyoung's questions hammered ridiculously into his head, and he began to think of things he shouldn't.

It meant, Jihoon barely seemed to like human beings, who would say other boys. However, that didn't stop Jeonghan from biting his own lower lip hard when he realized that he really wanted to feel Jihoon's mouth against his own and give some reasons to people to create so many rumors.

V.

Lee Jihoon was trying to remove Jeonghan's image from his mind at all costs while slowly touching his own body.

By the gods, his face burned shamefully every time he stopped to reflect on what he was doing, and he really wanted that meteor to fall on him now. It was horrible enough that he had succumbed to his teenage hormones, doing it while thinking about his best friend was unacceptable.

First of all, he didn't even know what he was doing. Jihoon was just so damn sensitive that even the fact that he squeezed his skin lightly already made him sigh and tremble. And he couldn't stop Jeonghan from jumping into his mind when his thin fingers reached the middle of his legs and started moving awkwardly.

He was frightened by all the sensations he experienced at that moment, and he felt his face burn more and more as low and hoarse sounds came loose from his throat.

By that time, Jihoon had already resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Jeonghan so soon and that he could never face him again, either. 

More than ever, he wanted to die when he felt his lower abdomen pull itself together, and the only thing that came out of his lips was his name.

Lee Jihoon was slowly going crazy, and nothing he could do could stop it.

★★★

He was distracted as he packed his things to sleep out of his home. Obviously, this would be the first time Jihoon would do that, and his mind was creating a thousand different possibilities about what could happen.

Jihoon was a bit curious to know if Jeonghan's parents were like his own, or whether they were cooler or less cool. He wanted to know if Jeonghan's room was full of personality, just like the boy was, or if it was just a dull, opaque cubicle, just like Jihoon's.

However, Jeonghan seemed more than excited and couldn't stop talking about how cool it would be to chat with Jihoon until dawn. Jeonghan was also very excited about the game and, even if he didn't understand the sport very well yet, he wanted Jihoon to score points, goals, or whatever the fuck it was for him. Laughing, Jihoon agreed.

"Can I hug you before the game, too?" Jeonghan asked as if he didn't want anything. "For good luck and all."

"Sure. I'm really in need of good luck and all." Jihoon opened a little smile.

He was trying his best to keep the filth he'd done the night before out of his mind, but it was hard when Jeonghan's smell was clouding all his senses. 

Spending a few days with Jeonghan would really be the greatest torture of all, even worse than being the principal's son. Jihoon was absolutely sure that he was sweating cold when he realized that it was already the last class of the day and that he would soon have to face Jeonghan again.

Jihoon almost fell back when he left the last class and Jeonghan shouted an animated "Jihoonie!" and dragged him to the bus stop.

"I told my mom to order us pizza today." He smiled. "She only makes me eat vegetables all the time, so I need to take advantage of you to eat decent stuff."

"Hm... You can take advantage of me whenever you want." Jihoon said distractedly and then rolled his eyes when he realized the shit he had said. "Not like that! Stop laughing at me, you understood!"

Jeonghan was practically bent in two, and the scandalous laughter from his lips caught the attention of the people around him and attracted disapproving glances from older people. Not that he cared, anyway.

"I hope I'm the only person who can take advantage of you, Jihoonie." He finally said in a laughing tone, but Jihoon still felt shivers. Maybe he was even more fucked up than he thought.

Fortunately, the right bus arrived and saved him from having to answer anything.

"What do you think about me getting a new haircut?" Jeonghan asked after they settled in.

"What is this, now?" Jihoon bowed his eyebrows. "I think you'd look good anyway, though I like your hair the way it is now."

"I'll leave it as it is now, then." Jeonghan smiled. "But I think I'll paint a different color until the Prom."

"I'll help you with moral support." Jihoon shrugged and distracted himself with the moving landscape beyond the window.

If his memory wasn't betraying him, Jihoon never had been in that part of town before. Two-floors houses flanked the streets and the sidewalks filled with orange leaves gave Jihoon an air that made him feel good.

Jeonghan's hand touched his briefly and Jihoon turned around in time to see Jeonghan getting up.

Soon, the two of them were walking quickly up a little climb, and Jihoon began to feel ashamed for no reason.

"Ah, yes. I worked hard to clean my room, so give me a compliment even if it's a dump, okay?"

"Right." Jihoon gave a tense giggle and took a deep breath when Jeonghan stopped in front of a house that looked cute.

"Jeonghan?" a female voice called as soon as they came in.

"I'm at home, mom. Jihoon too."

"All right, wash your hands and come eat."

Jihoon faced the surroundings with an almost childish curiosity, and Jeonghan caught himself smiling wide, trying to guess his thoughts. 

Unlike himself, Jihoon was a very closed book, just like those diaries with keys. It was impossible to know what he was thinking while looking at the pictures of a baby Jeonghan hanging from the walls, even though his cheeks were pink.

"Why are you ashamed?" Jeonghan quietly questioned as he washed his hands.

"Hm, I'm not," Jihoon answered quickly. "I'm just looking forward to tomorrow."

Jeonghan pretended to believe him and took Jihoon's two backpacks to put them in his room before running back.

Jihoon was introduced to Jeonghan's parents and was even surprised at how much they looked... Normal. Perhaps he had absorbed some of the rumors and believed, even unwittingly, that Jeonghan was son of two underground rock stars.

"Finally, a decent friend, Jeonghan." the woman commented and Jihoon widened his eyes while Jeonghan laughed.

"Soonyoung is not that bad, mum," he replied and served himself and Jihoon. "You just have implication with him."

"And for a good reason, that weird boy," she grumbled and Jihoon started laughing softly. Good to know he wasn't the only one who hated Kwon.

After that, the adults seemed very interested in Jihoon, who answered all the questions calmly, ignoring the boredom sounds Jeonghan sometimes made.

"Can I have my friend back now?" he asked after they finished eating.

"Of course, don't sleep too late and come back more often, Jihoon. You're a good boy."

Jihoon smiled broadly, thankful he hadn't made a bad impression on them.

"Do you know what I just remembered?" Jeonghan said as soon as he locked the bedroom door. 

Just as Jihoon had imagined, everything in that room screamed "Yoon Jeonghan!", and he liked it. The light walls were covered with posters of rock bands that Jihoon liked and it wasn't as messy as Jeonghan had implied.

"Remembered what?"

"That you haven't seen my tattoo yet. Look at that."

Jihoon regretted looking as soon as he saw Jeonghan pull his jacket off before he lifted up his shirt and revealed the milky skin that made Jihoon feel so much pain, so much desire to touch.

In a breathtaking handwriting, the words " _ you bloom inside of me _ " serpented along the side of Jeonghan's body, ending near his ribs.

Suddenly, Jihoon felt his throat dry up and he had to look anywhere but Yoon Jeonghan or he would not answer for his actions.

"You can touch it if you want." Jeonghan smiled minimally, shivering in anticipation. The truth was that he wanted Jihoon to touch him, even if he had to make up some excuses for it.

Jihoon held the air as he slowly approached and questioned his own intelligence as he contoured the letters with his fingers. However, such questioning was played to moths when he realized how  _ hot  _ Jeonghan could be.

"What's the meaning?" Jihoon asked, his voice sounding louder than usual.

"Nothing in particular, I just liked the phrase" Jeonghan whispered, sounding affected for the first time since they met.

"I liked it, too." Jihoon forced a little smile and collected his hand. He was feeling weird.

Jeonghan let the fabric of his shirt fall back into place and took a deep breath before sitting on the bed.

"Do you have something you'd want to do in mind, now?"

"The coach told me to relax or I'd get a heart attack before the game." Jihoon laughed dully, not knowing what to do.

"So go take a shower and then lie down here with me," Jeonghan said. "Then we can listen to some music before sleep."

Jihoon nodded quickly and practically ran to the bathroom. He would need to stay away from Jeonghan if he wanted to survive that night.

He showered as fast as he could, not wanting to abuse too much. Jeonghan wasn't there when he returned, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the details of the room again.

Over the desk, there were some pictures of Jeonghan with his gang in Polaroid, and Jihoon really wanted to be able to have the one he was alone, sucking a lollipop distractedly. Some notebooks and books were scattered around there, and Jihoon contained the impulse to get up and tidy up. 

"Hey." The voice made him jump up and change his gaze to the voice's owner. At the door, a barefoot, wet-haired Jeonghan was watching him. "You're not relaxing properly."

"And how should I?"

"I don't know, do you want a massage?"

If Jihoon had an ounce of common sense, he would have refused.

"Hm, okay. Try not to break my back." That was his answer.

Jeonghan smiled and locked the door again before sitting next to Jihoon. 

"Then lie down."

Jihoon lay down face down and tried to relax a little, which was impossible.

When Jeonghan's hands touched his back over his shirt, he had to bite his lower lip in order not to let go of any of those shameful sounds he'd made when he touched himself. 

Surprisingly, Jeonghan was really good at it, and his voice while humming something was working miracles on Jihoon.

"Do you know what I was thinking?"

"Hmm?"

"We could put on piercings."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and you." 

"I don't want to."

"Aaaaah, Jihoonie, please! I promise it won't even hurt."

"Hm. And where should I put this crap? You know how my parents are."

"I need to put it someplace hidden, too. How about the nipple?"

Jihoon choked.

"No fucking way, Jeonghan."

"Did you just say a dirty word?" Jeonghan's voice took on a fun, debauched tone.

"Stay still and don't try to distract me."

"I did nothing." Jeonghan laughed and touched Jihoon's back under his shirt. He sighed softly and had to gather all the self-control in the world not to attack Jihoon right there.

"It's not what it looks like." Jihoon purred just like a cat would.

"I don't care. But come on, Jihoonie, only we'll know."

"No..." he grunted and shook lightly. His eyes were already starting to grieve, and he hoped Jeonghan would forget about it before they went to sleep.

"I'll do anything you want!"

"All right, stop that," Jihoon grumbled. "Keep doing it on my back, it's pleasant"

"Does that mean you're in?"

"I'll only get it if you stop nagging."

"Great." Jeonghan smiled and concentrated on Jihoon's back. "Can I take off your blouse?"

Jihoon nodded and sat down, taking it off quickly. His face began to heat up violently when he felt Jeonghan's gaze on him, almost as if he wanted to... to  _ devour him _ . That was strange. No one had ever even looked at Jihoon anyway, and if he wasn't crazy, Jeonghan seemed to be longing for him at that moment.

"I, uh... You're very cute, Jihoonie." that's all Jeonghan said before he started squeezing his shoulders lightly. 

Right, it would be a lie if Jihoon said he wasn't disappointed with that. Being cute wasn't exactly a feature that was going to make Jeonghan want him back, it wasn't something that was going to make him be seen with other eyes.

It was impossible to control the frantic pace of his heart as he felt those hands against his skin and, somehow, the feeling was a million times better than he had imagined it could be. Jihoon realized that  _ he wanted _ to be wholly touched, and for the first time, he did not despair.

It was all his fault, after all. If he hadn't wanted to have a romance like the one in the movies he was watching, he would never have fallen in love with Yoon Jeonghan.

VI.

The screams coming from the bleachers were so loud, but somehow Jihoon was focused on only one of them. Jeonghan was shouting words of encouragement and then roaring uncontrollably as he hit the ball and ran around the pitch.

Frankly, there was no greater incentive than having him rooting for himself, so Jihoon was doing a lot more than he was in training.

Luckily, his team was gaining an absurd advantage, and maybe that was because Lee Jihoon was completely insane and had good running legs. 

If he wasn't crazy, the match would be over in a few minutes, and that was all the time he had to try to make a home run. 

He faced the ball coming in for a thousandth of a second. He hit it. The ball flew out over the bleachers. And then he ran out.

He barely saw it when he touched first base, his eyes already focused on the next. 

When Jihoon touched third base, Jeonghan stood up, barely managing to control the will to scream that that damn runner was _ his  _ boy. 

Jihoon's lungs burned miserably when he reached the last base and then smiled as he heard the loud screams. His parents would have been proud of that.

The final minutes passed like a blur, and then he saw the field filling up with people coming down from the stands to congratulate the players.

"Jihoonie, that was insane!" Jeonghan's animated shout sounded loud in his ears, and then he was lifted off the ground. "I didn't understand a thing, but it was amazing!!"

A good laugh bubbled up into Jihoon's chest, and he stroked Jeonghan's face in a way he knew he shouldn't have. He was finished, but Jeonghan still looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and that was enough to fill Jihoon with courage.

Jihoon didn't think much when he leaned down a bit and sealed his best friend's lips. He felt his own body slipping into Jeonghan's arms slowly and found support on his shoulders as he felt his waist being tightened lightly.

Contrary to all Jihoon's logic, Jeonghan opened his lips and started a real kiss, with bites and low sighs, which were accompanied by some screams that made Jihoon want to laugh.

Of all the things Jihoon expected in his life, an audience in his first kiss was not among them.

At some point, he just couldn't hold the laugh and had to walk away. 

"That was... Interesting." Jeonghan laughed, "And I bet they have more things to say about us now... And Soonyoung is going to kill me."

"Why is that?"

"I swore I'd tell if anything happened between us and blah, blah, blah."

"I bet all these people will tell before." Jihoon shrugged, trying to disguise his desire to go out screaming madly.

"Indeed, but now we have something to do." Jeonghan came out dragging him.

"Can I change first?"

"Sure, you need to be clean for that."

Jihoon bowed an eyebrow, not understanding, but went to the locker room anyway.

His cheeks were still burning miserably, and all he wanted was to be able to jump up and hit things to alleviate it. Jihoon really didn't expect Jeonghan to correspond his kiss, much less act normally afterward, almost as if he was expecting him to do that. By God, he was so happy!

Jihoon had never taken a shower as quickly as that, and he tried to get rid of his teammates who wanted to congratulate him as politely as possible, trembling in anticipation.

Jeonghan was just the same when Jihoon returned to him, except that his smile looked even bigger.

"Why are you laughing alone?" Jihoon asked, suspicious.

"I'm just really glad that I got a kiss from the most handsome guy in the world and because we're going to put matching piercings."

Jihoon's mind split between a big outbreak and a gigantic 'WHAT???'.

"Hello?"

"You said you would if I did something for you!"

"But you didn't even do anything."

"I kept massaging your back for hours! How dare you say it was nothing?"

"I hate you." Jihoon snitched. "If anyone sees this shit, I'll punch it in your..."

"God, Jihoonie, you're too mean." Jeonghan laughed and shook Jihoon's hand in his. "Let's go."

The two of them walked silently, Jihoon smiling every time he looked at their hands together. 

Okay, what should he do? He kissed Jeonghan, everyone would say they were dating even if they weren't, and if it got to his father's ears, he'd be screwed... Or not, since the old man had once said he'd love Jihoon anyway.

"You're thinking too much." Jeonghan murmured and pulled him into a hole in the wall that Jihoon soon discovered it was a studio.

Jihoon's life flashed before his eyes as Jeonghan talked to a guy all tattooed and scary. He hadn't paid too much attention until he saw Jeonghan taking off his shirt and smiling at him, asking him to hold his hand.

It was a real outrage that Jeonghan was so stoic while a region as sensitive as that was mutilated, and Jihoon was already embarrassed in advance by the cry he knew would come.

"Look, Jihoonie, it's great!" Jeonghan smiled and pointed to his own chest.

"I don't think I should stare too much" Jihoon giggled nervously and turned on his back before he took off his blouse.

He sighed as he sat where Jeonghan was and prayed to all the gods in existence as the tattooed guy wiped his skin.

"I'll hate you forever if you laugh at me!"

"I won't laugh." he shrugged. "You can hold my hand if you want."

It was obvious that Jihoon wanted it. And it was obvious that he really cried, cursing himself for having fallen in love justly with someone like Jeonghan. He certainly wouldn't have to go through that if he liked a normal person.

Jihoon refused to see how he'd looked and hit Jeonghan when he began to insist, claiming that he hated him.

"How will you sleep with me tonight if you hate me?" Jeonghan asked in a funny tone while they were going to the bus stop.

Jihoon choked.

He had completely forgotten that he would still have two more nights under Jeonghan's ceiling, and now that they'd kissed, it would probably be even more complicated to spend so much time near him, in the same bed and doing only God knew what.

"S-sleeping." He babbled. "I still can't believe I agreed to pierce myself for nothing."

"I can give you some kisses later if it'll make you feel better."

"You can't buy me with... With this!"

"No? That's too bad because I had plans to kiss you all night tonight."

"Stop saying these things out loud!"

"A million people saw you kissing me. What's wrong with saying?"

Jeonghan got punched in the belly and spent the whole way back trying to convince Jihoon to talk to him, without success.

He couldn't get a smile out of Jihoon until hours later when they were cuddling under the blanket and exchanging caresses.

VII.

"We need better friends than this betrayer," Soonyoung spoke to Wonwoo and Junhui as soon as he saw Jeonghan approaching where they were having lunch. "I was going to be the first to know, right, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan laughed loudly and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't know either."

"You didn't know you were hooking up with the principal's son? Tell me another one." Soonyoung snitched.

"It was cute," Wonwoo commented. "I didn't expect our friend here to be so romantic."

"Did you see it?" Jeonghan bowed an eyebrow.

"Obviously I did. Who didn't see it?"

"I didn't! I didn't see it!" Soonyoung shouted indignantly.

"You didn't see it because you didn't want to, we called you to go to the game." Junhui shrugged. "Several times."

"And how was I supposed to know they were going to play a stupid movie? I'm mad."

"Don't be like that, I told you everything else before that," Jeonghan said.

"Fuck it, I wanted to know the main thing."

“Stop being such a gossipy, Soonyoung, that's why you can't get with anyone." Junhui debauched.

"And who said I don't have anyone?!"

"You would have asked to advertise on the radio if you had." Jeonghan shrugged and sat down. "There's no need to be sad about being the only loner in the group, you're still our baby."

"Fuck you, Jeonghan. I hate you all."

"You hate nothing. And taking advantage of the fact that we're all here, you're going to the prom?"

"Come on!" Wonwoo replied as Soonyoung asked what would be more pathetic than going to one of those alone.

"I've always gone alone, what are you implying?" Jeonghan laughed softly.

"You're you, I don't even have half a poker face. And now you have a little boyfriend."

"First, I don't date anyone, and I don't know what it is this I have with Jihoon. And you're a real dickhead, yeah, you tried to make out with me that time."

"How many times am I gonna have to say I was stoned? Cause I was VERY stoned, I couldn't even recognize myself." Soonyoung snitched. "You stress me out."

"The truth makes you stressed, huh." Junhui laughed. "Hey Jeonghan, your sweetheart seems kind of in doubt about coming here or not."

Jeonghan turned around and waved a broad smile at Jihoon.

The smaller didn't really know what he wanted, maybe he was just kinda needy. 

Spending so much time being spoiled and kissed had really turned him into a little monster, and he didn't know what to do about it.

He came up quickly, hugged Jeonghan's shoulders and whispered softly in his ear: "Can we go to the arcade after class?"

"We can do whatever you want, Jihoonie." Jeonghan smiled and got a little kiss on the forehead before Jihoon just walked out.

"But are you absolutely sure you're not dating?" Wonwoo asked and got just a laugh as an answer.

VIII.

Lee Jihoon was panicking as he walked into that damn gym with Yoon Jeonghan.

They were both wearing good looking suits and looked glorious, too. Jeonghan's hair fell into silky black locks around his shoulders and gave him a certain serious look that seemed to go well with him.

Jihoon's hair was the same brown as ever, but he looked a little older when he took the bangs out of his eyes and fixed them on a tote. 

By that time, people had settled that the two of them were hooking up and didn't talk so much about it, but Jihoon had become kind of immune, enough to not care anymore.

All that mattered to him at that time was how useful his efforts seemed and Jeonghan's hand in his.

Everything was perfect, as Jihoon had made sure it would be, and the food was delicious. 

"I think I'll give you those pumpkins to you as a present when they take it all apart. They're your daughters." Jihoon shrugged.

"I'm really happy, I suffered a lot during that time away from my precious ones." Jeonghan laughed and greeted his friends, smiling proudly at seeing Soonyoung there, even without a pair.

Jihoon needed to remember to congratulate personally whoever was in charge of the playlist, because even he wouldn't have selected so many good things himself.

Jihoon's mood improved considerably when he could listen to quality music, so he was quite sociable that night, a fact that Jeonghan took advantage of to introduce him properly to his best friends.

Impressively, Jihoon was all smiles and wasn't even angry with Soonyoung. I mean, it was pretty obvious that they would never get along but, because of Jeonghan, they could occupy the same space without trying to murder each other.

"Wow, this year is better than last year," Wonwoo commented, and Jihoon couldn't judge if he was serious or if he was just trying to please.

"Thanks, but I think Jeonghan's help that made it work," he said. "I barely had time to work here myself."

"Sure, because you were busy doing that fucking home run!" Junhui said, excited. "Man, you're my idol!"

"Why does everyone seem to understand everything about that fucking sport except for me?" Jeonghan said casually, pretending he was thinking out loud.

"You'd know if you paid attention to the game as a whole instead of focusing on your boyfriend and seeing only his existence." Wonwoo shrugged and laughed out loud when Jihoon blushed.

"I can't do anything if my Jihoonie is more interesting." Jeonghan shrugged and stood up to get more candies for them.

"He's been ridiculous since he fell in love with you, frankly," Soonyoung said. "I don't think I can stand him anymore."

"He's just jealous because he's a bachelor," Wonwoo warned.

"In this case, I think I can introduce you to my cousin... "

"Hm. How old is this cousin?"

"Fifteen."

"I'm sixteen, must be within the law. I want names on my desk."

"Lee Chan."

"Good, tell this Lee Chan he's getting married," Soonyoung said, completely serious, and Jihoon had no choice but to laugh. Was Soonyoung already drunk?

"What did I miss?" Jeonghan asked when he came back and offered them all candies.

"Nothing but Soonyoung trying to take his own dignity further, normal things." - Junhui shrugged.

"Hey!" Soonyoung replied. Soon the two were pseudo-discussing, but Jeonghan's attention was elsewhere.

"I heard that a new song was released today, we need to listen together" Jeonghan spoke in Jihoon's ear, trying to be heard above the loud music.

"For sure," Jihoon smiled and accepted some compliments from random people about the party. That feeling was pretty funny if he stopped to think about it. Maybe Jihoon was a little isolated because he always had that typical deadly boredom face after all since a lot of people seemed interested in greeting him and talking to him that night.

However, they didn't stay there for long. 

Jeonghan's parents were going to leave in a few hours to celebrate their wedding anniversary and, well, the two of them needed to hear Bon Jovi's new song and eat something other than candy and punch. 

The cold night air kissed Jihoon's face in a way that made him feel good.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you now?"

"Not at all." Jihoon smiled and passed his arms around Jeonghan's waist."

It was amazing how the shivers and sighs had remained the same since they'd shared the first kiss, but Jihoon liked that. He liked the feeling of security Jeonghan gave him.

The two of them took a long time to arrive, as they decided to go ahead and not run the risk of meeting anyone they knew inside a bus. The shadows of the trees against the ground served as great hiding places to exchange some more kisses, and Jeonghan did not let this pass.

The lights were off when they entered the house, and Jeonghan soon rushed to turn on the radio and look for some station where Bon Jovi's new song was playing.

"Got it!" he smiled wide, very proud to have picked up ' _ Livin' on a prayer'  _ right at the start. Jihoon was distracted by the music, marveled at that new sound masterpiece, and barely realized that Jeonghan had approached him until he leaned his forehead against his own.

"Hey, Jihoonie." a minimum smile from Jeonghan. "Trick or treat?"

"Treat." Jihoon opened a mischievous smile and let Jeonghan take off his jacket quickly before sitting at the kitchen table.

Between kisses and whispers, Jeonghan asked if Jihoon would like to be his boyfriend.

Jihoon had to stop all those insane kisses to be able to open a smile at the height and answer calmly:

"I'd be anything if I were you, Jeonghan."

"That's kinda dangerous," Jeonghan laughed and kissed the kid's cheeks. "But I think we can handle it."

"Sure we can." Jihoon sighed and touched Jeonghan's cheek again, pulling him into another kiss.

When Jeonghan whispered in a husky voice that he was the most beautiful thing that ever existed, Jihoon lost all his temper, letting himself be guided by his angry hormones, experiencing his warm skin as he had always wanted to do.

And he had no regrets.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language, please let me know if you find something weird in the text!


End file.
